


GeishaLock

by StilesHale91



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Anal Sex, British Military, Japanese Culture, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Soldiers, Trans Character, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Sherlock/Geisha AU fanfiction, I was mostly inspired by the film 'Memoirs of a Geisha'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GeishaLock

**Author's Note:**

> I used Japanese names instead of the original ones to make the geisha AU even more realistic:  
> Sherlock-Sakurako/Sharokku  
> Jim-Jin (fem character)  
> Molly-Miyuki  
> Irene-Ishiko  
> Mrs. Hudson- Hirono san  
> Greg- Dr Guregorii  
> Sebastian-Seiichi

During the night two kids were dragged away from the stuffed orphanage by two masculine men, even though they barely were able to carry the younger child who didn’t stop kicking and yelling. They carried them along the narrow damp streets towards the big gate of the hanamachi districts, and along to one of the houses in Gion, where an older lady opened the door taking a brief look at the older girl then lowered her head to the little one who was throwing a tantrum and firmly grabbed her cheek.  
“Look at me.” Soon the bright blue prism eyes were held onto the old woman who was observing her like someone would do with a horse for sale on a fair. The teardrops ran down along on the pale delicate skin, and however she was scared, the little girl held her eyes on the wrinkled female. “What’s your name?” “Sherlock.” “Well…from now on your name will be Sakurako, you understand?” The old woman eventually let go off her cheek and nodded at the man holding onto Sherlock’s hand. “The other one will be good for the hot spring geisha houses.” With that last sentence she walked inside the building with the little girl who was still crying. “Shush now, you don’t want to wake up the whole house now, right? Your parents are dead, you can be sent back to the orphanage to starve to death, or you can stay here in the okiya.” For these words the little girl calmed down, however she was only five years old, was more mature than any other child at her age. “I’m Hirono San but you might call me Okaa-san.” The little girl nodded and quietly stepped up on the stairs following the old lady, who opened the attic’s trap door. “Now you shall sleep.” Sherlock crawled over to a mattress seeing brown pair of eyes watching her. “What’s your name?” Sherlock felt the temptation to tell her real name, but being scared of consequences she lied. “I’m Sakurako…and you?” The other girl smiled sitting up on the mattress. “I’m Miyuki, I’m so glad that you’ll be living here with us.” Sherlock was however still under the burden of sadness because of the loss of her parents and brother, but the gentle hug from the other girl felt nice. “What is this place?” Sherlock looked at the other girl wiping off her tears. “It’s an okiya, we’ll be geishas one day, and will wear beautiful kimonos.” She whispered and leaned back on the mattress, Sherlock following her example. “What does geisha means?” Sherlock asked and crinkled her nose a bit when the brunette girl chuckled, being shushed soon by someone who clearly woke up for their chatter. “Being a geisha means, you will wear wonderful clothes, you can go to lots of parties, drink and eat all you want, you’ll be an artist, and lots of men will flatter you.” Sherlock nodded understanding it, not completely though, but from the lot of impacts what happened in her life made her eyelids heavy so she fell asleep in a few seconds.  
*  
“Good heavens, Dr Guregorii!” Okaa-san hurried to the doctor who had a red mark around his right eye and already sent two servants to bring back Sherlock to the okiya, who seconds before stormed out of the building. “What on Earth that girl did to you?”  
The grey haired doctor shook his head and snickered holding his hands up that there was no need for any panic, the injury wasn’t that bad. “I must have startled the little one, however he’s not a girl…but a boy…I was quite surprised myself, those eyes, his long black locks, the soft skin.” He locked his bag and stood up from the floor. “No need for any punishments, he’s very young, and the examination probably scared him, however one thing is sure, you won’t have to be worried that someone will hurt or bully him, he’s a brave little boy.” The older doctor snickered still thinking back how the little boy kicked his face when he was about to examine his intimate parts. He left the confused woman behind and the okiya as well.  
Soon Sherlock was brought back all dirty and muddy to Hirono San, she dragged her out to the backyard and began to wash off the dirt with a hose, making the little boy to yelp as it was freezing cold. “Why didn’t you tell you are a boy?” “I’m not a boy but a girl!” Sherlock said angrily not caring anymore about the cold water and her damp dress. “Dr Guregorii examined you, do not lie to me.” Sherlock crossed her arms and faced the older woman. “I am a girl! Just because that thing is there between my legs does not mean I’m a boy!” Hirono San sighed and crouched down to her. “I can send you to another place to become a Taikomochi, where males entertain guests, tell stories…” “No! I’m not a male, not a boy but a girl, it’s not all about body…it’s also what I feel…in here..” Sherlock pointed at her heart and in that moment a beautiful geisha peeked inside from the open fence. “What fire that girl has inside her.” Hirono San quickly bowed pushing Sherlock as well to bow, as the beautiful geisha was the most famous in the whole hanamachi. “You had difficulties with me too Hirono san, give her a chance and she’ll be the greatest geisha, with those ocean blue eyes.” The geisha shortly left and Hirono san looked down at Sherlock. “Who was she?” “Ishiko san, the most known geisha in the whole town….maybe you’re a boy physically…but Ishiko san is right…we’ll give you a chance and see what will happen…but do not run away like that ever again, you surely don’t want to be some stinky girl.” Sherlock smiled up when Hirono san called her a girl and hugged her legs.  
*  
“I will not live with that little pig under the same roof!” Jin gasped as her hair was pulled and slapped up Miyuki. “Stop whining about it Jin, she’s really smart and have beautiful eyes.” Jin sighed and stood up from the table. “She stinks, moreover she’s a European, not even Japanese!” Hirono san shook her head and snapped at the young geisha. “It doesn’t matter, we brought her from the local orphanage, she’ll be good use to the house.” Jin adjusted her hair and left the room. “We’ll see that…come on Miyuki.”  
*  
As the years were passing Sherlock became more and more beautiful but as her beauty was rising so as the trouble with her. She was stubborn, and eager to do anything she wanted not dealing with the consequences. However Jin made her life even more difficult, by the rudeness and cruelty she treated her, how she dragged her into troubles, once almost the whole okiya burnt down and Sherlock was the one to blame. Even so with these events, at the age of sixteen an unexpected visitor arrived to the house to take Sherlock with her, to become her minarai. It was Ishiko san who became Sherlock’s onee-san and began teach her through years for arts, entertaining skills, and how to communicate properly. She was learning fast and when time has come Ishiko had a serious conversation with her beside tea.  
“Sharokku, it is time for your mizuage.” Sherlock squinted her eyes and tried to figure out what that word means, however during the years she mastered the Japanese language but she couldn’t remember that she ever heard of it. “You know…you’re eighteen, and however others usually become a geisha at the age of twenty or more, but with your talents, your beauty you’ve entered that era earlier, you gained popularity meanwhile being my maiko. It is time to find a man who’ll have the honour to take your innocence.” “For money?” Ishiko nodded and understood the sudden panic, what she experienced as well when it was her mizuage. “But I..I want to share it with someone I love, Ishiko san.” Sherlock sighed when her onee-san stroked her soft cheek and continued talking. “A geisha cannot love, by time you’ll have a danna, a wealthy man, who’ll provide you with money, but you cannot let yourself to fall into love.” It all sounded cruel and hopeless for a young girl like Sherlock but she eagerly listened. She truly respected her onee-san, who taught her well, with kindness, patience, and even made her feel better by giving a new name to her which was the Japanese version of her European name. Like this even Jin’s mean games didn’t matter anymore.  
*  
The hall was full of guests, no geisha ever had such a big audience for her mizuage ceremony, when Sherlock entered the stage everyone became silent, and all the eyes were held on her. She gracefully entered in her okobo, a beautiful red special kimono was on her, a thick white base as make up on her face, and red lipstick. Some men even forgot to breathe for seconds from the beautiful view, Sherlock could not see that one pair of eyes which was especially mesmerized by the beauty as she was too concentrated on her performance, but the British soldier did not even waste precious seconds to blink so he could see every single moment of the heavenly dance. Loud clapping and cheering came after the end of the performance and the offers arrived soon to Ishiko san. The soldier offered a smaller amount of money as well, but could not afford much as he didn’t even have money to live in flat on his own, the first World War didn’t help him either. He knew he won’t win the beautiful girl, so didn’t even want to sadden his heart by staying.  
*  
“Dr Guregorii?! But…but he’s so old and married…I do not like him.” Sherlock crinkled her nose as young maikos were preparing her for the night with make up and combing her hair. “The doctor gave the biggest amount of money…no geisha ever received such amount of money for her mizuage…do not rebel Sharokku…the doctor is a good man…don’t worry…after this night you’ll meet better customers.” Sherlock rolled her eyes at Ishiko but eagerly fulfilled her duty. It wasn’t like she imagined at all, nothing felt nice about it, but painful and rough. She felt different after the night when she left the doctor’s house, empty and sorrowful. This is not what she imagined her life to be, dancing, playing on the shamisen, being well read, none of this had any point if she’ll spend nights in old married men’s bed. She felt suddenly like an object, like Ishiko san all along lied to her, like being a geisha meant some privilege. She couldn’t bare to stay in the okiya any longer, needed time to clear her head.  
*  
Sherlock was standing on the small bridge watching the leaves blown down onto the small river flowing below her, few of her curly locks were blown out of her neatly combed hair, it was always hard to tame her curly hair to be straight. She closed her eyes down listening to the gentle breeze when someone stepped behind her. “All kinds of flowers can be found here, but still the most beautiful flower I see is you.” Sherlock quickly turned around to face the stranger’s voice. Her ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of the soldier standing in uniform ahead of her. “I’m…sorry if I startled you but couldn’t stop myself not saying it…a beautiful cherry flower in the deep blue ocean.” Sherlock’s heart began to beat faster for the compliment, and shyly looked away. “I’m sorry I even forgot to introduce myself…but it’s hardly me to blame, your look made me speechless…I’m John Watson.” He held his hand out but quickly pulled it back as he saw that the pretty geisha took a step back as probably it wasn’t polite or part of the geisha’s etiquette. “What’s your name?” Sherlock hesitated a bit then smiled at the handsome blonde soldier. “I’m Sharokku.” “I’ve seen you dancing…on that ceremony…I won’t lie if I say I was seeing your pretty face nonstop since then.” Sherlock took one more step back knowing the whole conversation was inappropriate. “You can talk with my onee-san if you wish to see me again, Watson san.” She didn’t mean to seem rude, but she couldn’t behave as she wished to. “Oh…I don’t have much money….I’m ashamed to tell this…but…all I wanted to talk with you…or…have a tea together…” Sherlock bit onto her lower full lip and adjusted a lock behind her ear. “Meet me front of the Pagoda…tomorrow at nine in the morning.” Sherlock hurried off, leaving the garden behind. If anyone would know about it, that she agreed to meet with a man without her onee-san’s or okaa-san’s consent, would be in big trouble. And trouble came soon after few meetings with the handsome doctor Jin once saw them and when Sherlock came back from a lovely afternoon spent with walking with John she grabbed onto Sherlock’s arm and pulled her inside her room. “I saw you, with your mysterious admirer…he does not pay, you love him, right? I can easily tell okaa-san and she’ll throw you out, then you can be a simple prostitute, living on the street, dirty and pathetic.” Sherlock pushed Jin easily away and frowned at her. “What do you want?” Jin snickered and looked at Sherlock with her sinister look. “Help me killing my danna, so his son can be my danna, Seiichi. I’m sick of that old wrinkled man, his son adores me from the first moment I saw him…and my attraction towards him is quite big as well.” “You’re talking about murder Jin! We can be beheaded for such.” Sherlock gulped and couldn’t believe such evilness was inside Jin. “Why? You wouldn’t do the same for your soldier?” “Jin…” Sherlock shook her head and Jin grinned. “Very well then, but do not think holding a lover will not result in more than just you being sent on the streets, you’ll be punished, or even more.”  
*  
“Where are we going?” John gasped as Sherlock grabbed onto his hand and began pulling him after him along the narrow streets out of the hanamachi then got inside a rickshaw with John, telling an address of a hotel. “I cannot see you again…but I want to spend this afternoon with you.” Sherlock whispered and held onto John’s hand who looked puzzled at her not knowing why was all the hurry and what she meant by all this.  
Once they were up in the hotel’s room, John looked at Sherlock confused wanting to hear an explanation. “Sharokku-chan….” “John san…I…a geisha cannot do this…and I want to see you however I cannot.” Sherlock looked at the short blonde man and stepped up closer to him. “Sharokku-chan I love you…I will marry you then…” Sherlock held onto his hand and shook her head. “I owe debts towards the house I belong to, my training cost a lot to them…and so far I only had one client…I lied that I’m not feeling well, but soon I’ll have to start living like I have to…what’s my duty.” John raised the delicate soft hand to his mouth pressing a kiss against it. “John san…aishiteru.” Sherlock said softly and closed her eyes when John’s lips first met hers. John wrapped his strong arms around her slim body giving a passionate kiss, tasting Sherlock’s sweetness and feeling how his desire was growing more and more towards her. John gently lifted her up and walked towards the bed laying her light body on it, then sat beside her continuing to kiss her and trying to undo her kimono though after a few minutes he snickered a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry…it’s more complicated than a cocktail dress.” Sherlock grinned then easily untied the ribbons and shyly took her kimono off. John stared at the perfect body, the slim shapes, the pale skin, those pink delicious nipples, however his eyes stopped on Sherlock’s crotch, though looking back at that heavenly beautiful face he didn’t care, Sherlock was gorgeous, a real work of art and he wanted to be with her. John lowered himself down and kissed Sherlock’s neck, giving kisses all over, sucking softly her right nipple fondling her thigh and belly which made Sherlock to feel wonderful, nothing like her first time with the doctor. She closed her eyes when the handsome soldier’s mouth reached her small penis and licked at the sensitive slit making her moan. John kissed the shaven soft skin, Sherlock’s balls and her petite cock, he never thought he’ll feel this way but he never felt so aroused by any women like he was now. He sucked Sherlock's cock gently then carefully spread her legs more lowering his mouth to her arse hole. The light pink entrance which tasted such as clean and wonderful like her dripping member, it tasted all like honey. Sherlock pulled John closer experiencing this kind of joy for the first time in her life. John stick his tongue deep inside making Sherlock to feel good and to prepare her nicely. The blonde male pushed one of his finger gently inside her, using his saliva as lubricant. Sherlock however wasn’t a virgin anymore, she still was tight and needed preparation what she didn’t get from the doctor. Shortly John began to undress smiling how Sherlock hugged him and kissed his body as well all over, making him almost cum when those perfect cherry lips were pressed against his thick cock. “You’re beautiful, like a flower, my love.” John whispered and carefully pushed Sherlock on the bed with her legs rested against his shoulder. John positioned himself on top of her and pressed the tip of his aching cock inside her pretty hole. John gasped from the heavenly feeling, how Sherlock’s hole was tightening around his member, he thrust in deeper till the base of his member. Sherlock was sucking John's neck as she felt so close to some joy she never experienced before, she closed her eyes tightly when the sharp feeling ran along her body then her cock and squirted onto John’s chest and her own belly. “Oh fuck how damn beautiful you are.” John blushed a bit from the swearing as probably a geisha wasn’t used to it but he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He ran his hand along Sherlock’s belly then licked off her juice from his fingers while he continued humping faster inside her. When he felt close enough John hugged Sherlock tightly to himself and after few more thrusts he came deep inside her. It took several minutes for him to calm down, for his breathing and heartbeat to slow down.  
“I don’t want to let you go…come with me to England.” John pressed few kisses onto Sherlock’s armpit and smiled at the beautiful geisha.  
“I cannot do that John san…my conscious would not allow that….and you mustn’t come any near our okiya.” Sherlock looked at the older soldier who was in his early forties. “I will never forget you.”  
“Nor will I.” John said honestly and wrapped his arms tightly around the slim geisha and kissed her temple. “I will come back for you, once you’ve finished owing money towards the house.”  
*  
Jin even without Sherlock’s help killed her danna and few months after the murder they found out Jin did it and was beheaded for murder, meanwhile Seiichi was sent to prison for assisting murder for lifetime.  
The war changed everything, even the hanamachis. Every kind of girls could wear kimonos now, not caring about their traditional values, or what types belonged to which age and rank, being a geisha didn’t mean any kind of privilege or high quality anymore. Performing arts stopped to exist and their only duty were to entertain American soldiers who came to the country. Soon after the news of the war John Watson had to leave the country, and Sherlock hasn’t seen him since then. She managed to pay all of her debts but being the best geisha she remained under the service of Ishiko entertaining the Americans, however except for chattering and little flirting she did not do anything else.  
*  
Sherlock was waiting for a letter everyday since the war broke out, but nothing has arrived. Months and days passed when the war finally came to an end. The more mature woman now was standing in the very same spot where she first met the English soldier, closing her eyes and recalling the sweet moments they spent together. “All kinds of flowers can be found here, but still the most beautiful flower I see is you.” “John…” Sherlock opened her eyes and ran into the arms of the older soldier hugging him tightly and crying not believing even her eyes that her soldier was there. “I promised I will come back, didn’t I?” Sherlock chuckled a little while the tears kept running down on her cheek, she kissed John longingly and looked a bit worried at the walking cane on what John was leaning to. “I was promoted…and got enough money for a wedding and a little house…will you marry me?” Sherlock nodded without any hesitation and kissed John longingly slipping her thin hands onto his cheek and fondling his now slightly grey hair. “I will be your wife…I will never let you go, ever again John-san.”


End file.
